


(R)êve

by Noctambulle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: Grantaire se réveille dans les bras d'Enjolras.





	(R)êve

_Il est tard. Enjolras est seul à une table, une lettre devant lui. R l'observe, la tête entre les bras. Puis Enjolras lève les yeux et le regarde. Il a l'air troublé. Il s'approche d'R, lui prend la main. Elle est chaude. Il le fait se lever, et l’entraîne avec lui en haut._

_Puis, quand il sont seuls, il plante son regard, cet océan qui pourtant semble être une flamme vivace, dans le regard du brun. R ne se retire pas, alors il approche et lui souffle quelques mots dans l'oreille._

_R le prend dans ses bras et saisit sa bouche. Enjolras répond aussitôt, et l'embrasse à son tour._

_Puis, soudain, Grantaire craque et se met à pleurer, de joie, de soulagement, et de plein d'autres choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir sur le moment._

_Il a l'impression de brûler. Ses larmes coulent le long de son visage, comme si elles voulaient éteindre ce feu, alors que lui voudrait que ça ne s’arrête jamais._

_Il a chaud, très chaud, et ça lui fait du bien. C'est comme s'il avait eu froid toute sa vie, comme s'il était glacé à l’intérieur, et qu'il connaissait enfin la chaleur. Il croit prendre feu, son corps s'embrase, son cerveau se consume et son coeur explose._

  
_Il pleure, alors Enjolras essuie ses larmes, il se couche sur le lit de la petite chambre du Café Musain, serre un peu plus R dans ses bras. Rien d'autre. Cette chaleur suffit à R. Il a l’impression que s'ils vont plus loin, il se consumerait. Il se blottit dans les bras d’Apollon, savourant cette chaleur, et ils s'endorment, paisiblement._

_\---_

_Grantaire se réveille dans les bras d'Enjolras._

Puis il se réveille, réellement, seul, des larmes pleins les joues et une bouteille à la main.

  
Il a froid.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjolras est très OOC et c’était bizarre à écrire.  
> Sincèrement, j'en suis pas satisfaite, mais je met ça sur le dos du cours de Physique pendant lequel ça a été écrit (la physique c'est Satan).


End file.
